Kingdom Hearts: The Son of The Keyblade
by Calebray866
Summary: Griffen is the son of Sora and Kiari, and must go on a perilous quest to find his parents to stop and evil threat known as Thrawn, The King of The Heartless who is even more of a threat the Xehanort and very powerful as he has recruited villains from othe
1. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: Everything Changes

We could start with A mysterious hypnotic voice saying. " The King has returned at last," Griffen tosses and turns as Thrawn continues to speak. " The Apocolypse we finally be complete as I shall create An era of darkness," more tossing and turning. " Long..." The voice began as the head of a shadow heartless apears with its eyes closed. " Live..." Griffen sqerms again. " The Heartless King...Long Live Thrawn!" Thrawn boomed as his big yellow eyes shoot wide open, startling the boy awake.

"Hey man?" Thomas asks. " what was that about, are you day dreaming again?"  
"Not like a dream," Griffen shook." More like a nightmare, I saw...ugh never mind," thinking That he would sound crazy if he shares the the dream/ nightmare.  
"By the way have you ever wondered about your father," his friend asked. " I mean I've seen your mother, but no sign of a father,"  
Griffen shook his head," I'd like to think I don't have one, he bailed when I was like five years old," to be honest Griffen didn't actually think his father cared about him, his mom had always told him that he left for Griffen's own good, but he wasn't buying it.  
"That's pretty much all ya need to know," Griffen said. Thomas and Griffen have been friends since as long as they could remember, of course Griffen has a bit of rebellious and spunky streak, " so what's the plan today?" Thomas asked.

Before Griffen could answer the world began to shake and Thomas noticed it to. The boys ran for the house to get his mother, Kiari while everything was being ripped apart with wind blowing. Griffen turned to see an armored figure with black armor a cape and velvet spikes on the shoulder pads he had the head of a shadow heartless, like the one in Griffen's dream. It had big long Antenas on his head. The boys heart skipped a beat seeing the big yellow eyed creature. "Come on!" Thomas said getting Griffen's attention, he turned to join his friend he looks back to see the figure was gone.

The house was tore apart and the two boys were whisked away and disappeared in a light and passed out.  
"Long Live The Heartless King," Griffen heard on last time." Long live Thrawn," then Griffen passed out as the blinding light engulfed both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Disney Castle

Griffen wakes up in a lush grass land with a big castle in the middle of it with mouse ears. "Thomas?" Griffen said shaking his friend awake." Thomas wake up," finally he stirred awake. "Wha..wha..huh," Thomas looked around then said." Griffen, what's going on? where are we?"

Griffen shrugged and said. " How should I know? I just woke up here like you did," Griffen explained, then thought to himself could that dark figure he saw have something to do with it, over all else he sure hoped his mom was ok. " How about we look around a bit maybe we can find some answers," Griffen suggested.

Thomas nodded his head. " sounds like a plan to me,"

They walked over to the big castle and knocked on the door. "Hello? Anybody in here? We'd like to get some answers if you don't mind," Griffen said knocking on the door impatiently. The door finally opened and they saw a tall lanky dog, a younger teenage dog, and a duck.

" we were just wondering if you could tell us where we are," Thomas began to ask. " You see we were on our island, when suddenly this huge dark, purple storm cloud thing appeared in the sky," Griffen explaining in full detail." And...we blacked out and woke up here, we were hoping someone here had some answers," Griffen was now panting after his long spill. "Are you done?" Thomas asked.

The tall dog and duck looked at Griffen in surprise. " You look almost like..."Donald began. " Garsh, Donald you don't think..?"

"Hold on what are you guys talking about?" Griffen questioned." Who do I look like?" Donald and Goofy talked for a moment while Max was just as curious as we were.

"Hi," the teenager said." My names Max, Royal Knight in training," he introduced himself.

"I'm Griffen,"

"And I'm Thomas,"

"Nice to meet you," Max said, Donald and Goofy turned to the boys and Donald said." I think you should come in, and meet the king,"

They reached the king's thrown room but King Mickey was found in the claws of The Martian Robot which was being controlled by a triangle with one eye and a top hat and bow tie and a young boy in a black leather jacket and messy black hair.

"Miko?" Thomas and Griffen questioned." What's going on? What are you doing here?" Thomas asked.

"And where have you been?" Griffen asked just as surprised. Miko was Griffen and Thomas's friend and son of Riku. They were really close especially Thomas because Griffen didn't know him as well as he did.

That is until one day Miko just disappeared some say he died or ran away. But seeing him at this very moment disproved those theories. " Griffen, Thomas," Miko replied in a dark tone." It's been a while hasn't it? To answer your question Thrawn found me and took me in and taught me to summon Heartless,"

"What are you talking about?" Thomas said worried for the kid.

"He's talking about," The triangle cut in." His true potential in fact all three of you have skills that you haven't quit figured out yet," the triangle floated around them as he taunted the two boys. " oh sorry about me rudeness," he said tipping his hat. " I am Bill Cipher and Thrawn's second in command,"

"And we will only offer this opratunity once," Bill Cipher told them. " Join us and we will...ugh..think about not killing you,"

"Don't do it!" King Mickey said." They are trying to sway you to the darkness," The Martian Robot squeezed hard. Martian Robot had a cylinder shaped body, crab claws, big eyes and red sneezers this thing was intimidating. " You both have the power to Wield a Keyblade and defeat the darkness," Mickey said.

"A Keyblade?" Thomas questioned.

"You are Keyblade weilders defenders of light and these guys serve the darkness," Mickey explained.

Griffen and Thomas looked at each other then a flash of light in their hands and Keyblades appeared in both of their hands making them jump back. " Keyblade weilders," Miko said.

" Drop the mouse," Griffen demanded." And nobody gets hurt,"

" We can make this the easy way," Thomas said then took a battle stance with his Keyblade just like Griffen." Or the hard way,"

"Tisk-tisk," Bill said with a sigh." I guess we'll have despise of you," Miko turns to The Martian Robot and said. " Crush them!"

Martian Robot tossed King Mickey aside and got ready to fight Griffen and Thomas.

"Does that answer your question?" Griffen said sarcastically. " looks like it will be the hard way,"

( Objective: Defeat Martian Robot!)

( Boss Theme: Techno Remix)

The Robot charges in at them spinning his claws to plow through them but was blocked by Griffen and Thomas's Keyblades as the knocked The Martian Robot back.

Martian Robot comes at Thomas snapping it's claws at him but Griffen trips the robot with his Keyblade allowing Thomas to take advantage and unload on the robot with his Keyblade before knocking the robot to Griffen who smacked the machine with his Keyblade.

Martian Robot runs at Griffen but was nailed with the Keyblade knocking him to Thomas who did the same.

the Robot went to attack both of them but Thomas and Griffen locked arms spun then impaled the robot with both of their Keyblades finishing him off.

(Music ends)

The Martian Robot began sparking and malfunctioning until it exploded into scrap metal. " You'll pay for this! This will be the beginning of the end!" Bill Cipher threatened as he and Miko escaped through a Corridor of Darkness.

"I'm a Keyblade weilder?" Thomas said to himself unknowing that Griffen was thinking the same thing.

"It's true," King Mickey said." You both are our only hope of defeating Thrawn and his four horseman from creating an Apocolypse,"

"If this is the only way to get back home," Griffen said." Then it's a risk we'll have to take," Thomas gave him an uncertain look then said. " I'm with you," Griffen gave him a smile of gratitude.

"Max will accompany you on you're journey," King Mickey instructed." And we have a Gummie ship ready for you, good luck,"

Griffen, Thomas and Max Goof then loaded into The Gummie Ship and they were off. As the reach the next world a world called " Down Under"


End file.
